


Close Call

by 60sec400



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Damian is a kid, Dick is 'dead', Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jason is a good older brother, Post-Infinite Crisis (DCU), for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60sec400/pseuds/60sec400
Summary: Damian is almost shot by Black Mask, and afterwards Jason is there to comfort his younger brother.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Damian and Jason brotherly comfort, (I don’t ship Batboys) after a close encounter with Black Mask. @aknightofagoodking Thanks for this!!!

 

“Move over, punk.” 

Damian begrudgingly shifted away from Jason, folding his arms in his lap and  pouting. The older boy plopped down on the couch, arms crossed and looking away from Damian as he opened his mouth to speak. 

Damian didn’t let him. “I’m fine.” 

“You picked that up from circus boy, you’re not fine,” Todd retorted, scowling up at the faded ceiling like it was the one who’d been dangling off of a roof by Black Mask. “You’re still shaking.” 

Damian curled his hands into fists and looked away, gritting his teeth. He hadn’t been scared, he’d been more embarrassed than anything else. Especially because Gotham’s lovely news had aired half the thing; that, and Damian had almost been executed point blank before Red Hood had showed up and slammed the butt of his .22 into Black Mask’s stupid emo mask. 

Damian didn’t try to mess things up on his own. He was certain that if he went off and tried to pull a mission he’d been trained, as in the training he’d received most of his life, he’s succeed. But this had been done out of rebellion, and the hero-gig was still all so different. “It was an accident,” Damian said, realizing the silence was stretching on too long. 

Todd rolled his eyes. “Accidents happen, kid. Get over it. Are you okay?” 

Damian thought about that for a moment. Was he okay? No, probably not. He was embarrassed and his ankles hurt and he knew he had a terrible bruise forming on his shoulder. He’d almost gotten shot in the head twice; the bullet missed the first time and then Todd had been there. Damian hadn’t expected to see Hood there at all; in fact, in the darkness of Gotham’s lovely eastside neighborhood, he’d briefly thought it was Grayson that had come to his aid. 

But Grayson was gone, and Batman was angry at him. 

Todd sighed. “Listen, Damian.” 

The boy looked up at Jason, surprised by the usage of his name. Normally, Todd avoided familiarity like that (a similarity they both held, to Damian’s annoyance), but it seemed serious now. 

“We all make mistakes. Accidents happen from those mistakes. B will be mad at you for a bit, yeah, but it’s not like I ever did anything that dumb, or Dick didn’t do anything wildly stupid either. Um…,” Todd looked away, “Fuck it,” he softly whispered. The older boy turned and reached forward to awkwardly hug Damian and surprisingly, the boy didn’t mind. He instantly relaxed, finding that the added comfort was much better than any words anyone could say to him. They were like that for some time, and Damian drifted in and out of sleep. 

“You’ll be okay, alright kid?” Jason said quietly, moving the blanket Damian had wrapped around himself to cover both their legs. 

Damian wasn’t sure if he replied or not, but it didn’t matter. He would be okay. He’d be alright. 


End file.
